A Nightmare in karakura
by Black Bankai
Summary: What if Freddy was In Karakura. I don't Own Bleach or A nightmare on elm Street
1. Chapter 1 A NightMare in Karakura

Chapter 1 A nightmare in Karakura Town

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"There have been a lot of deaths and the people dying have been said to be dying in there sleep" said the news reporter

"Hey, Ichigo this sounds like that stuff that happened in Springwood, Ohio in the U.S., do you think that this could be happening here?" asks my little Sister Yuzu she has light brown Hair she is wearing A pink Dress and has a strawberry hair clip in her hair.

"It could be" I said looking at her, but after I say this she looks scared so I turn around but there is nothing there

"I really hope not" She says

"Theses deaths look a lot like what happened in the U.S. So be careful, and goodnight citizens of Karakura" said the News Reporter

"I'm going to Bed Good Night Yuzu, Good Night Karin" I say as I walk out of the room.

…

_Nightmare_

"_Who the Hell are you?" I ask this man with a melted looking face he is wearing A Green and Red sweater, Black pants, and black Shoes_

"_**You mean you aren't scared, how are you so clam you act like you see scary stuff all the time and I'm nothing"** said the man_

"_**You Know I don't like you in King's Head so I'm going to kill you!**" said my inner Hollow as he starts to laugh maniacally and appears out of no where carrying a white Tensa Zangetsu _

"_You did not answer my Question WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I say_

"_**King I'm guessing because your a damn Idiot you have not** **figured out he is the one they were talking about on the News about**" says my inner Hollow then he moves froward on one of the sky scrapers in my inner world, he flash steps behind Freddy and whispers "**getsuga tensho**" the Freddy guy moves out of the way fear on his face, _

"_**What is the big time killer scared?**" asks my inner Hollow he has an insane simile on his face and he laughs again _

_and then the Freddy guy leaves With his tail between his legs and I wake up._

The Next day

'well that was wired' I think 'so he is real'

I get up and get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare at school

**Hello This Black Bankai, sorry about not updating for a while I have been busy with school and sense I have summer Break I will try to update more often :)**

**Chapter 2: Nightmare at school.**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Once I'm ready for school I opened the door to my room and walk out I head down the hall "Who the hell was that dude." I mumble to myself. "**His name was Freddy Kruger.**" says Shiro

I walk down the stairs "Hey Yuzu, Karin." I say "good morning Ichigo." says Yuzu

I walk over to the door. "Your not having breakfast!" says Yuzu "I'll eat it later" I say walking out the door.

When I walk outside my friend Mizuiro is out there waiting for me.

"So Ichigo what do you think of what is happening? It's kind of scary how they said that the people would go to bed one night and would be found dead thought the ones that wake up say-"

"That his name is Freddy Kruger" I cut in.

"yeah" says Mizuiro with a questioning look

"He showed up in my inner world last night, well he was till Shiro scared the hell out of him." I say

"Well I'm not to sure who Shiro is but he has to be really scary to scar a guy who kills people and seems like he is afraid of nothing." says Mizuiro

"well Shiro has a sword" I say

"Oh okay" Says Mizuiro, We arrive at the school.

**(A Few Minutes later)**

I'm seated at my desk listening to her drone on and on about something. _'This is so boring' _

"**You know it's pretty bad if you fall asleep in class." **Says the teacher but the teacher's voice is started to deepen and sound like a male voice, and as the voice changes so does the appearances. The clothes change to a Green and Red sweater, Black pants and the teacher's face changes to were it looks melted.

"You're Freddy fucking Kruger." I say

"**So, Your not to big of an Idiot after all." **says Freddy.

"**I thought I told you to leave King alone!"** says My Inner Hollow Shiro, He appears out of nowhere with a white version of Zangetsu in his hands. Shiro charges at him, But Freddy disappeared

I get up out of my chair and Shiro disappears now too. I walk out of the room and down the hall.

I start to hear this weird song:

1,2 Freddy's coming for you

3,4 Better lock your doors

5,6 grab your crucifix

7,8 gonna stay up late

9,10 Never Sleep Again

I walk forward more there were 4 little girls dressed in white. Two where swinging jump rope two were jumping rope and singing this creepy song.

"What the hell is this!" I shout as I'm walking forward the scene starts to change. There's Blood on the floor everywhere as I move forward and go through a few doors as I continue to move forward I notice that the scenery starts to look more like a boiler room the lighting is Red like Blood. It's really hot.

Out of nowhere Freddy shows up, he moves over to me he seems more menacing Then before, He moves the claw like things on his fingers. They kind of look like little blades. He uses the claws to scratch the pipes it sounds like nails on a chalkboard, also it' screeching sound like it will make my ears bleed, it is very high pitched. I walk up to him probably one of stupidest things that I have ever done. Then out of nowhere Tensa Zangetsu appears in my hands.

"**Oh come on!" **Shouts Freddy

"What?" I ask

"**First it's the wired white copy now the sword?, What the Hell!" **says Freddy I swing my sword at him but he still comes at me and goes and grabs my sword by the blade

Then I wake up.

"AH!" I scram "What the hell."

I mumble to myself. I get up out of my seat.

"Ichigo, sit back down!" says my Teacher but I ignore her and I walk out of the classroom and out of the school and I walk home.

When I get home no one's there and I go inside. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP Bee-

'Dama It!'

I get out of my body and leave to go and find the Hollow and take care of it.


	3. Chapter 3

All the story's that I have up other than Lordes Rise will be redone and some might not come back.

I am not abadonning any of my stories.

-Black Bankai


End file.
